One Day You Be Mine
by NightBlitz
Summary: Seven years being a couple, Lucy and Jellal broke up. Finding she have no purpose in life until she met someone which she didn't think would appear in her life? That always give her hope and the spirit to always smile for tomorrow? That always give her the courage and always there for her? A bully turned Prince Charming? A promise made and she didn't even remember?
1. Chapter Oneshot

Chapter One

One Day You Be Mine

Today, was a rough day for Lucy. None of her day was this rough. Yeah and even the weather agreed with her due to sky began to dark and heavy clouds began to cover the light of the sun. It was going to rain and Lucy or even anyone could not do anything to stop it. She just sitting there, doing nothing just nothing but stared at people who ran to take a shelter from the rain. She just sat there on a bench under a tree and just stared. Today, was meant to be the nicest day that she had imagined. The day that she will remember for the rest of her lives. Yeah, she will remember this moment for the rest of her miserable lives. She will never forget this day. Today, she just got dumped by her own boyfriend that she admired so much. The boyfriend that she held so dear but today, that guy, the same guy that she loved from the bottom of her heart just dumped her and left her alone for a reason that he couldn't explain.

"Lucy, we need to break up. Because this isn't because of you or me. Just that, I don't think that we can become together and fate didn't go our way. I hope you understand"

Because of that word, she lost her appetite, she lost the light in her eyes from seeing the beauty of the world, she lost the hearing of every sweet melody and she didn't feel the surging feeling that linger through her body when she hold her boyfriend's hand. Everything went wrong with her senses after hearing those words. Why the world being mean to her? Why fate took the smile on her face and stole the light for her future days. Maybe it should be meant to be this way since the beginning of their relationship. Maybe they shouldn't be the lovers that they were hoping to be? Lovers, perhaps they should be friends since the beginning. But she wasn't the one who try so hard to get him. It is him who try so hard to get her. At first, Lucy ignored him for two years but in that two years, he tried so hard to impress hair and two years are something that isn't short. It is a long duration but the man that loved her so much still can wait so why she want to put a punishment on him.

But why today, he put the decision to leave her. What or who manipulate his mind to change and put their relationship to being friends? That is a question that disturbed Lucy for the rest of her lives.

* * *

Lucy went home late at that night. After graduating from college with her friend, Juvia. Lucy decided to stay in an apartment. She wanted to be independent and not relying on her parent anymore. It is time where she took care and doing everything by her own. Since she was young, the butlers always did her works. None of her activities required the use of her own energy, it always done by anyone else except of her. That was creepy even for her.

She understood that her parent want the best for her. After her older sister, Michelle died. Her parent, Jude and Layla lost the one thing that was precious to her until Layla gave birth to another, which is Lucy. Because of her parent's past mistake, they tried so hard to not take the smile that was on Lucy's face. They didn't want to lose their one and only daughter. Even they couldn't forget about their mistake and the death of Michelle, they will try whatever they can to make Lucy happy. This is the only goal that they want to accomplish until death tore them apart.

Lucy turned on the light in the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. She took a carton of milk and poured it into a glass. She looked at the milk. White. Suddenly, she remembered the gift that Jellal gave to her. It was in a white box and had a purple ribbon and a small text on it.

'Dear Lucy, this is our last time that we will meet. I will always love you! Even if you are not mine'

The only reaction that Lucy can think about when she read the text was why would you still love me, even I'm not yours. Idiot! Total idiot! Suddenly, Lucy knelt on the floor and cried. She cried at the gift. She cried on that small text. She remembered the sweet moment that they had together. Lucy took the decision and threw the gift into the dustbin. Without thinking, she just threw it. She didn't want anything that related to her and Jellal. She wanted to cut the relationship with Jellal. Well, it was already been cut but she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Juvia who we're suddenly awake heard Lucy crying in the kitchen. She went to her and rubbed the girl's back. She tried to give the perfect comfort to her friend. She knew everything. Well, she didn't need to ask to know about Lucy's relationship. She made an assumption that maybe that Jellal dumped her. Girl's intuition always right.

"There, there Lucy. Juvia is here. If Lucy had to say anything, Juvia is here to here everything from A to Z, okay? Don't cry. Lucy look so bad when crying"

Juvia tried to comfort Lucy. Lucy looked at Juvia and just hugged her. Juvia hugged her back as well.

"That stupid Jellal just dumped me. Right when I thought that this relationship might became more than that. Oh Juvia, why the world is so mean! Why Juvia..."

They stayed like that position until Lucy stopped crying. They were best friend since preschool and of course they understand after each other. This is all because Juvia was a shy and timid girl while Lucy is just a strong and passionate girl. Everyone wanted to be Lucy's friend. Not because that her father is the manager of the famous company in Magnolia, it all because Lucy is easily to make friend. She is friendly and love to play and have fun. Not like Juvia, she is poor but still her mother can still afford to give her the chance to study that she deserved. Since Juvia was borned, her family lose to a gamble and lost everything. Their house, their belongings and she lost the love of her father as her father commit suicide soon after that. Her life was miserable but soon after she met with Lucy, her world received a light, combined with the light that she received from her mother and the light from Lucy, she found a strength of hope to live in this world.

She idolises Lucy so much, not just a friend but a saviour to her world. Without Lucy, Juvia didn't think that he will able to enter college, meet her mother, find new friends or also find the love of her life, Gray Fullbuster. It is all because of Lucy and she was grateful for that.

* * *

Today is a whole new day! The old, weak Lucy that crying in the corner is no more as that Lucy just leveled up to Level. 36 and evolved to a new Lucy, who is strong and experienced. The crack in her heart was recovered due to Wolverine's blood. She was reborn and didn't have any weakness like the previous Lucy. Past experience had taught her that she must be strong in order to counter any fate that wouldn't go her way.

She walked on the road of Strawberry Street like she was on cloud nine that she didn't care at the people on her surrounding until she bumped to a pink haired man?


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing that disturbed Lucy Heartfilia since she was a child is the pink haired boy that always bullied her since secondary school. Upon entering secondary school, she always bullied Lucy Heartfilia by pulling her blonde hair, put a frog in her shoes or bag, pushing her when she walked at the corridor, writing her name on the whiteboard and many stupid, annoying, freaking things that will make her sad and angry. Lucy didn't even do anything wrong, she didn't even know him, she was friendly with everyone but why that pink haired boy like devil always disturbed the peace around her. It made her speechless in anyway around. She was clueless on why this boy always toying with her. If he wanted to make friend - well he had no friend - he could just came to her and say "Hey, let's be friend" and smile but no, putting a frog in her skirt is the best way to be friend.

That is the major reason why she lost contact with Juvia when she is in secondary school and the major reason that she meet with Jellal. Well, when she entered college, she was glad to reunite with Juvia again but the main topic is that the pink haired boy was responsible with her sudden move. Lucy didn't even told her father that she was bullied but who can deny parent's intuition, they are always right and without doubt always correct. Jude didn't need to force Lucy to spill it out, he knew it by himself.

The pink haired boy was Natsu Dragneel. The son of Igneel Dragneel. He was a stubborn little kid and always think that he is the best in anyway. He is best in sports but less appeal in academic where Lucy was ranked the first and followed by him, Natsu and the third place belong to Juvia. Before Lucy's arrival to the school since she was sick and had to postpone on school for three month so she entered the secondary school a little bit late than everybody else. But when she entered, she just got bullied by Nafsu. Maybe it all because she beat him in both academic and sports?

And today, that same bully that bullied her in secondary school, the pink haired boy, she bumped into him. Oh God, after yesterday incident, and now this? Lucy, what should you do? Act normal and say sorry and just vanished out of thin air or saying 'Hey, I recognised you from somewhere?'? What should I do? The person in front of him is a bully that happened to bully her just because she was so good in academic and sports and the one who responsible for her to change secondary school. And also, the person that she feared so much? And by mean by fear, she scared! And by mean by scared, she afraid, and by mean by afraid, she ran out of words to say.

What should she do on this occasion? Where is a life saver when you need one?

"Hey, watch where you going? I'm late, and you made me even later!"

"I'm so sorry, I was out of mind. Sorry, I'm so careless"

"Yeah, you should be. If you are out of your mind, perhaps I could send you to the mental hospital. They know how to handle people like you!"

What, I just apologise and this person have the guts to mock me. Oh, this is to much, the mental hospital! This guy sure going to get it!

"Hey, I say I'm sorry! I don't need to go to the mental hospital. I'm fine and healthy. Thank you for your concern"

And with that, Lucy just leave the pink haired man alone as she just walked towards her destination, the library. The pink haired man just watched as Lucy go and leave him. But something is tingling and playing with his mind? That hair, that voice? Is it from the same person? Who is she? Is she the girl that he been searching since he was a child? Since he was unmatured with his feelings? He had found it. The girl that had made him feel so terrible and suffered from yearning. That girl that same girl in his childhood.

* * *

The library was one of the peaceful place for Lucy that is far from destruction and havoc, and also the place of heaven to people like her, who loves to read, study, finding information, research and other stuffs as nerds will do. Comparing her to anybody else, Lucy is a literary girl who loves go read books of all sorts. Novel, comic, magazine and dictionary. Yup, dictionary is no exception.

Since she was a child, she had no space to go anywhere. When she returned from school, her parent did not let her to play outside nor the garden or the playground. It was forbidden for unknown reason. Her parent wouldn't let her step out of the house without any reason. Her parent are too afraid. Imagine that her childhood life is like living in a tower with no door and only a window. Yup,she is Rapunzel. She didn't know why her parent really forbid her from going out but the only thing that she thought at the moment was her parent really care about her. Really, really, ultimately care for her.

Because of this, she had to spend most of her time in her room. What could she possibly do in her room. Well, her room is full of books. Imagine that her room is pretty much like a mini library. Her room got a tons of first edition books from all over the country. And books from various language and culture. She was so lucky to get all of that. Upon entering secondary school, she could already speak in Japanese, English, Chinese, Tamil and Malay. She was so amazed by most of her friends. It not like everyday we could meet a young girl that can talk five languages fluently. That something out of the ordinary. And Lucy mastered it. She is just magnificent.

She spent most of her time, reading and reading until sometimes she missed tea time and dinner because of too fascinated on the book and can't stop reading it until she found out the truth. One of her favourite books was the solving the mystery of the murderer which was entitled DanganRonpa. She loved that novel so much and always repeated it after finished reading it.

Anyway, another reason that Lucy loved to go to the library, it's because Levy is here, one of her bestfriends. She recently met her. Levy is a librarian here and loved to read books like her. The shared the same hobbies which is reading and apparently their relationship became close because of books. Strange but still anyone could afford to accept that explanation. Levy's boyfriend is also a best friend of Jellal, close friends. That's why they can become close.

Levy is just a blue haired and tiny girl, often being mocked by her boyfriend, Gajeel.


End file.
